


Not Everything That You See Is What Really Is

by elizabeth_16



Series: The Gramander Omegaverse [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Original Percival Graves, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jason O'Connor - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, OCC - Freeform, Omegaverse, Pregnant!Newt, a little bit angsty, omega!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_16/pseuds/elizabeth_16
Summary: It had been happening for two weeks now.Every time Newt went to see Percival at his office, at lunch time or just passing by to surprise him, his alpha, his mate, was with him.Or: a five-months-pregnant Newt thinks his husband may be having a little affair with one of the newest aurors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So after lots of months i finaly got this done!  
> I was working on another part of this series, because I wanted to put them on chronological (?) order, but inspiration and life have other ideas so, he we are.
> 
> In this fic Newt is Five months pregnant.
> 
> no-beta so all typos are my doing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It had been happening for two weeks now.

Every time Newt went to see Percival at his office, at lunch time or just passing by to surprise him, his alpha, his mate, was with him.

Every.Single.Time.

Jason O’Connor was one of the newest employees at MACUSA. A young auror with great” qualities apparently. So Newt understood that he had to have someone to show him the place besides other stuff, and who better than the Director of the Security Department himself?

What he didn’t understand was the fact that Mr. O’Connor had been alongside Percival every single minute, like he was his bloody shadow.

Now, Newt wasn’t the jealous type at all. He never was jealous of anyone being too close to Percival, men or woman, before they began to date, nor after. 

He could be pretty possessive, yes, but that happened when he was close to his heat, and Percival was likewise with him (heat near or not.

That’s what made the situation more frustrating for the omega.

Newt hadn’t paid it any attention until that day.

He went to MACUSA to give Percy his lunch. The alpha was working in a case, and Newt knew that he tended to forget to eat, or to take care of himself in those occasions.

By that point, everyone in the building knew he was with child, so the omega walked freely to Percival’s office, giving easy smiles to the aurors that he found in his way.

But when he opened the door he froze in the spot.

Percival was laughing, in such a free and joyous way. The way he usually did with Newt and Newt alone.

And of course Jason bloody O’Connor appeared to be the reason.

-.Newt!-. Said Percival once he sensed his mate’s presence. Jason turned around and greet Newt with a bright smile.

-. I—I bought you some food…-. Said the omega in a low voice. Percival smiled like that at him.

-.You shouldn’t have!-. Said the alpha as he stood up and took the food, giving Newt a quick peck on his lips.

-.I—I know that, uhm, you’re working on a case and…-. Newt mumbled. It was hard to concentrate with Jason still looking at them and with the painful way his lungs appeared to be working, pressing harder than usual, making it a little bit difficult to breathe.

Percival kept smiling.

-.Always looking after me-. Said with so much love and Newt felt so confuse. He didn’t know what was going on.-. Jason-. Newt flinched when his alpha said the name.-. This is my husband, Newton Scamander.

The young auror stood up and offered his hand.

-.A pleasure to meet you Mr. Scamander-. Said with the same bright smile as if nothing was wrong.

Newt forced himself to smile and took his hand.

It was an awful evening, at least for Newt.

It was torture to watch his mate talking so dearly to the newbie, as if they were old friends, as if they were something—

Newt fought that thought all the time he was there. Percival was his mate, his husband, the man he was in love with, the man who was the father of the child he was carrying. 

He wouldn’t be capable to do such a despicable thing to Newt,

Would he?

But then, Newt found himself in their house, laying in their bed, thinking. 

Jason wasn’t a bad looking guy. He was young, probably in twenties. He had a beautiful mop of black hair that looked soft; His hazel eyes were so bright and he had a lit body.

Newt felt his eyes watering at that thought. He knew he wasn’t fat, he was pregnant. Pregnant with Percival’s child, but still…

He knew most alphas felt attracted to their omegas even more when they were pregnant, but of course they were cases where it wasn’t like that. And New knew it.

He knew he didn’t look desirable anymore. His clothes barely fits him and he was beginning to have problems to sit down or to stand up.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he could see the life inside him blossoming, but he also could see the stretch marks in his chest and his belly. He knew that even with magic they would never fade completely. 

And that, that knowledge made Newt cringe, because where once were smooth and white skin, now there were gonna be stretch marks for the rest of his life, stretch marks that he couldn’t help but to find so fucking gross.

It wasn’t that shocking that Percival had lost interested in him.

That was when Newt understood why Percival kept Jason so close.

He may still love him, but he didn’t find his body so appealing anymore.

So he let it be.

****

Newt sat on the table he had inside his suitcase, exhaling a heavy sigh. His pregnancy made it a little bit difficult to feed and to tend his creatures, mostly because he would get tired easily.

His creatures, though, were patient. They were aware that their mummy was expecting so they tried to behave the best they could and were very careful around him. And Newt couldn’t be more proud.

He rubbed his belly, smiling when felt his baby kicking.

-.I can’t wait for you to meet them-. Mumbled Newt, sitting there for a while a letting his mind wonder.

He had continued taking Percival his lunch, as if nothing was wrong. As if his heart wouldn’t break more and more every time he opened the door, just to find Jason there all the time.

He didn’t stay long, excusing himself with his creatures or the tiredness that came with the pregnancy.

In reality, he would come to their house and cried himself to sleep.

What got the omega out of his mind space was Pickett’s chattering.

-. Oh, sorry Pickett, I was a bit distracted, what was it?-. Pickett looked at him and narrowed his black little eyes and chirped. 

Newt let out a little laugh.

-. Of course I’m okay.-.Pickett crossed his arms and chirped again. Newt’s smile erased.-. W-What? No, no, Percival hasn’t done anything to me.-. Pickett quirked and eyebrow and Newt sighed.

His bowtruckle was pretty intuitive.

-. It’s…It’s kind of complicated Pickett.-.Newt said, as he kept rubbing his belly for support.-. But Percy’s not at fault. You see, relationships just work different with humans.

Pickett let out an angry chirp.

-. Yes, I know but, even with the castes… That’s not always a guaranty.-. Pickett’s chirped sounded more that angry this time.

-. No! Percy has done nothing wrong! I told you!-. Newt said desperately-. I love him and he loves me too…!-. His hand stilled in his belly.-. I---.-. Newt felt his eyes burning with tears.-. It’s my fault…-. Mumbled the omega in a small voice.

Pickett let out a shrieking noise.

-. Pickett, please, look it’s—it’s my body, okay? Percy, he just doesn’t feel attracted to me anymore-. Newt said with a broken voice, tears already falling along his cheeks.-. That’s why if he a-and Ja-Jason are--- something, I do not blame him. I don’t.

Pickett looked at the omega with worried eyes.

-.But I’m sure that, uhm, that once Michael is born that’s gonna end-. An ugly sob escaped his lips-. It has too.

If Pickett tried to offer any comfort he didn’t notice. He just kept crying, hiding his face in his hands.

The omega was so lost in his mind and his crying, that when a pair of familiar arms hugged him from behind he couldn’t help but to let out a strangled gasp.

-.I--- Percival----. He felt the alpha’s arms tighening as he nuzzled the omega’s neck.

-.I love you-.Newt felt his throat constricted.

-.I—I Know! I love you too--.-. Newt couldn’t help how broken sounded his voice.

Percival shifted around him until he was in his knees in front of the omega.

Newt tried to keep his tears from falling, but it was not use, they just continue their pat around his swollen eyes and red cheeks.

Percival took his hand and caressed them with his thumbs.

Newt let out a couple of breathy gasps, and then Percival looked at him.

-.I’m so sorry.-. Newt swallowed.

-.T-There’s nothing you should be sorry for!-. Said Newt in a rush.-. I—it’s—I understand and i-it’s okay.

-.No.-. Said the alpha, with a howling look in his brown eyes.-. No it’s not.

Newt didn’t say anything.

-.Newt i love you, okay?-. Said Percival squeezing his mate’s hands.-. You’re my mate, my husband and the father of my child. I love you.-. Newt felt little shivers around his body at how fierce Percival say it.

-.There’s absolutely nothing going on between Jason and me. And I’m so sorry that I let you think that and I’m so utterly ashamed of myself for not noticing it.-. Percival looked directly at his omega teary eyes.

Percival brought Newt’s hands to his lips and kissed each one. Newt gasped.

-.Percy…

-.There’s nothing between Jason and me.-. Repeated Percival-. I know how it looks, I know, but Newt.-. Percival looked at his mate with pleading eyes.-. If you give the opportunity I can explain it, all of it! I swear I’ll answer every question, every doubt that I made you have.-. Newt just looked at him, not knowing what to say. His eyes had stopped shedding tears, but they were still some lingering in the corner of his eyes.

-.You can even use a true poison or spell, but please-. Newt wasn’t sure, but he could swear that Percival’s eyes were getting shinning. And through his bond, he could feel the pain, the affliction Percival was feeling.

He had doubt it, but now he was sure that Percival, his mate and father of his unborn child, was being raw honest about everything he had said.

-.Please, Newt, please, let me men this. Let me explain it to you, I’m begging you.-. Percival moved forward to kiss both of the omega’s hands and when he backed off Newt could see clearly the tears in his alpha’s eyes.

-.Okay-. Mumbled Newt, biting his lip.  
Percival let out a shaky breath and hugged Newt by his waist, his head carefully pressed in the omega’s belly.

-.Thank you.-. Said Percival.-. Thank you.

With trembling hands, and new tears about to fall from his eyes, Newt caressed his alpha’s hair and smiled.

****

After Percival had calmed down a little bit, the alpha proposed to have the talk in their bedroom (or any other room where Newt could be comfortable).

Newt accepted and just had asked Percival if he could finish feed the rest of the creatures. The alpha had agreed, gladly.

Now, Newt and Percival found themselves in their bed. Newt was against some pillows while Percival was sitting beside him, waiting for the younger man to start asking.

The omega licked his lips a couple of times before he finally asked.

-…So, Jason…?-. Percival rubbed Newt’s arm.

-. There’s nothing between us.-. Answered Percival, calm but firmly.-. I know that he had been with me practically every second of every single day by my side, but it’s not because we’re having any kind of affair.

Newt bit his lip.

-.Then why---it’s just not like you—it----.-.Percival squeezed Newt’s arm.

-.I know. Believe me, I was as surprise as you when I realized I had him under my wing. But if you allow me I can explain why is that.-. Percival searched for Newt’s eyes until the green orbs looked at him and nodded.

-.You see, when the juniors arrived I gave them the welcomed as it was expected and they answered to me directly until I could figured out under who’s wing I could put each of them.

-. I had all of them assigned already, even Jason. I was going to put him with Tina but before I could make the official announcement he came to my office with some doubts about some old reports. I cleared his doubts, but then he began to ask what it was to be an auror.-. Percival let out a little laugh.-. In all honestly, I wasn’t expecting that, so I asked him what he thought it was to be one. 

-.It wasn’t what he told me, but the way he did it that, in some way remind me of myself back to those years. Then he told me about his family. Jason is from a farmer’s family, but he always wanted to be an auror so he became one.

-.He’s the first auror ever in his family, Newt, and he had never being on New York so absolutely everything is knew to him.-. Percival chuckled.-. Here is where I blame you-. Newt looked at him frowning, worried.-. You have his parental instinct over your creatures that I think you may have passed it to me, because what I did was practically adopt Jason. I took under my wing because, even when I lived here all my life and I came from an auror family I know what it’s like to try and make your way through life. 

Percival let out a big sigh,

-.I had nobody to guide me, not willingly at least. And that was why I decided to took him as my ward of sorts.

Newt looked at Percival to verify that he had indeed finished talking.

-.That’s, uhm that’s why he’s always with you?-. Percival nodded.

-.I hadn’t just be teaching him about the goods and bad perks about the work, but also how to navigate the city, how to use some spells and even some of the finest New Yorkers’ slang.

Newt was looking at Percival’s hand in his arm, but he didn’t say anything.

Percival sighed.

-I know it sounds like a poor explanation but.-. His hold in Newt’s arm tightened.-. I swear to you Newt that it’s the true an—

-.Then…-. Percival looked at the omega and his eyes widened when he saw the unshed tears in Newt’s eyes.  
Newt swallowed the lump in throat and looked at Percival.

-.Uhm, that means you, uhm…-. Newt took a shaky breath-. That means that you still l-love me?-. Asked Newt with such a small voice it made Percival’s heart break.

Percival took Newt’s hand and kissed it, getting a warm feeling through the bond.

-.Of course I love you. I never stopped and I never will.-. Newt sobbed, tears already falling in his face. Percival caressed his cheek and Newt nuzzled in it.

-. I love you-. Whispered Percival, loud enough for Newt to hear.-. I’ve loved you for a long time and I’ve never stopped.

Newt’s body shook a little due to his sobs. Percival squeezed his hand.

-. You have given me so much Newt.-. Percival leaned a little bit closer-. I never thought somebody could ever fall in love with me or that I could love someone as much, and then you appeared.-. He kissed Newt’s forehead.-. I never thought I would get married and then you say yes-. He kissed his cheeks-. I never thought I would have a family, but here you are-. Percival lead his and Newt’s hand to Newt’s belly, caressing it-. Carrying my child.

Newt looked at their joined hands resting on his belly and it was just too much, he couldn’t help the way he let out a big wail.

Percival instantly put him into his arms, hugging the omega, burying his face into his curled hair as Newt clung to him, and cried harder.

Percival rubbed his back and kissed his hair, whispering sweet words every now and then.

Newt just kept crying. And though it sounded as a desperate cry, it was in fact a happy cry. 

Percival loved him. He knew it. He knew it. Jason was just a friend. They were good. Everything was fine.

He was so exhausted, that when he felt the sleep crawling through his body he didn’t fight it. He slumped on his alpha, who tucked him on the bed and laid beside him.

He knew that, through the bond, Percival felt his relief, his happiness. 

And at the same time, Percival knew that Newt could feel all his love in the rawest and intimate way possible.

****

When the next day came, Percival and Newt stayed in bed.

Percival had send Picquery an owl saying he wouldn’t be at work that day, that he would explain it to her when he saw her.

Newt was laying almost on top of Percival (well the most his could due to his belly), humming happily as the auror played with his hair.

-.You know-. Said Newt after a while.-. We should invite Jason for dinner, sometime.

-.You sure?-. Newt nodded and turned his head to look at his mate.

-.Yes. I think it would be good for him and also, well, it would my chance to apologize to him.

Percival frowned.

-.Apologized for what?-. Newt shrugged.

-.I think I may have been a little bit rude when visiting you, so…-. Percival smiled. Newt’s kindest simply amazed him.

-.Okay, I’ll tell him.-. Newt nodded and turned his head away from Percival.

-.Don’t forget to ask him what his allergic at and what he likes to eat.

-.You’re such a mother hen.-. Newt smiled.

-.Yes I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking you for reading! Kudos and comments will be pretty nice if you want to leave them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all have enjoy the fic and so had a great time reading it!
> 
> (Btw: English is not first language, so I apologize before hand!)


End file.
